spuds_world_stagefandomcom-20200213-history
Poland
Poland is a nation in the north, south of Sweden. Famed for bravery and cavalry, Poland has a unique culture which is a mix of German and Russian. It is a northern nation, so they have to deal with the extreme cold customary of the north. Thus, even there armor is designed to contain warmth. They are a proud people, and valiant. There Capitol is Warsaw. Military Poland has a moderately strong military, not the best in the north. It relies on vassal levies like any other nation, but is beginning to accept the ideas of there Northern enemies. They rely heavily on there cavalry, specifically the winged hussars. However the infantry plays an important part, yet the Cavalry really decides the fate of the battle. Cavalry They have a strong cavalry, which is good as cavalry becomes increasingly important. There cavalry has a core of heavy shock cavalry, the mounted and heavily armored Winged Hussars. There cavalry has turned the tide of many a losing battle. Winged Hussars Winged Hussars are a famous example of heavy cavalry. Wearing special armor and fake wings on there back, even seeing them inspired fear. They were made to counter enemy cavalry, for at the time of there creation Poland was losing a war with Lithoania and needed there own cavalry. Winged Hussars have access to any weapons they could want, including war hammers, lances, and swords. Winged Hussars units are professional soldiers trained in special areas. They are famed throughout the world for there skill and use it to there advantage, there wings becoming a symbol. Infantry The Infantry is quite lackluster in comparison to there cavalry. Mostly poorly armed and armored levies sent to the front lines. There moral is fragile and there lack of skills makes them quite weak, thus the battle mostly depends on maneuvering and use of cavalry. Culture There culture is a mixture of German and Russian. They have a unique architecture and have there own language, Polish. It is in general like there northern brothers. There art is one of the more famous parts of there culture, as it is a mix of Latin art and standard Russian art. Comics An interesting facet of there culture is there comics, called Polandball. A form of political satire with balls representing different nations, the foremost amongst them being Polandball. It is unknown when it began but Polandball comics have represented many famous events. History Early Most of there early history is quite obscure but evidence suggest at first it was simply inhabited by norse Pagans forming loose kingdoms. What is known is somewhere along the line Greater and Lesser Poland formed, and would stay that way for a while. In this time they were devout Norse and many Norse artifacts have been discovered, such as the famous Warsaw Runestone. Greater and Lesser Poland Two kingdoms formed. The north and south of modern Poland, Greater and lesser Poland. Centuries passed like this. It took a long time for unity. In this era they both had separate and interesting affairs. A divided people there cultures even developed differently. Conversion of the Poland’s Greater Poland had a mass baptism sponsored by Sweden, thus the majority of them are Creatites of various denominations. Lesser Poland did this as well, but sponsored by Russia and thus most of that area of Poland is Orthodox. The Polish War Greater and lesser Poland had a massive war over the great city of Warsaw, taking many lives. This war decimated Polish population and structure. The aftermath of the war shocked the politicians and people badly, losing pride for there countries and opting for unity. The after effects of such a violent war caused them to consider diplomacy, as to never repeat it. The war was a slog of pushes and counter pushes into the two countries, neither making any king term gains. As it went back and forth it got less and less humane as they did whatever they had to to win and crush the enemy. The determination of moral and value in the warriors is one of the key reasons this war was so horrible to behold by the Polish. Unity Poland and Lesser Poland eventually became one, diplomatically. They did this under king Rutiskiv who had become the heir of both kingdoms, but did not wish to rule them separately They were tired of being apart and where basically the same. Thus they joined together, and immediately began taking an interest in Lithuania. They moved there capitol to the central location of mighty Warsaw, now rebuilt. King Radislav and the Great Northern War There recent King Radislav. He has shown a interest in Lithuania and has joined with Russia in there Stronkaligg alliance. A cold and detached man, he knows little honor. He has led the kingdom to the great northern war, which the people are beginning to hate him for even more then they did at the start. Some of the kingdom even spoke of succession. Poland’s Attack on Sweden in the beginning failed and now Poland is the target of a large Swedish invasion, the borders slowly close in as Caroleans break down there border fortresses. They may be the first of the Stronkari to meet defeat at Carolus hands. Sweden fought on a warpath straight through the core of Polish lands to Warsaw itself, and the battle of Warsaw fields saw them meet defeat. The New King of Poland Radislav met Carolus in battle. And lost in a duel. Though he heavily wounded Carolus by the duels arrangements Warsaw was lost to Sweden, and with it the Kingdom. Carolus installed his distant cousin Randolf as the new puppet king, and it is he who currently rules. Randolf has been met with rebellion in some unaccepting parts of Poland which has led to the Swedish army being stationed there until it calms down and they can move to the next target. Religion It experiences a 50/50 split of Protestant Creatites and Puritan creatites on one side, Orthodox on the other. They don’t have many religious issues as they are all Creatites, thus they are brothers at heart. There Puritan base is more vocal, however they disapprove of there being division at all. Abilities Winter Resistance They have some amount of resistance to icy and cold weathers due to there in environment in Poland. Enhanced Reinforcements There reinforcements arrived faster then others do to advanced supply chains and sheer willpower. Category:Nation Category:Page Category:Poland Category:European